Es de noche
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Laurens se convirtió en una pesadilla y a Alexander le gusta soñarlo. NO Lams.


**Es de noche..**.

La noche y él eran culpables de que sus pensamientos de llenaran de recuerdos que salían al exterior en forma de suspiros. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero nunca lo dejó.

Por la noche, cuando todo está oscuro, cuando el reloj grita tic-tac, siente una calidez extraña en el pecho. Sale un pequeño hilo de luz, Alexander se levanta lento, ansioso, tembloroso, para seguirlo. Sabe que es John que ha regresado una vez más.

La casa está oscura y la luna lo sabe. Se esfuerza por colarse entre las ventanas y agujeros del techo, no quiere que Alexander tropiece, sabe que la persona a su lado ya no puedo tocarlo. Sería una lástima verlo caer.

Esa persona es solo una silueta, las nubes negras le dan forma a sus rizos, los rastros de polvo en la luz pintan sus pecas, las memorias del Secretario le dan vida. Está ahí, John Laurens está ahí, una vez más, desde hace más de veinte años.

—¿Seguirás viniendo?

—Las veces que tú quieras.

La voz del ex soldado es la llave que abre el candado en el corazón del inmigrante. Candado que quedó cerrado para siempre cuando él se fue.

—No soy yo el que vengo, eres tú. Yo no existo, ya no más.

—No digas eso…

Alexander peina su cabello canoso, frota su rostro con cansancio, sintiendo las arrugas de la ira, frustración y sarcasmo.

Pero Laurens lo ve como si los años no hubieran pasado.

—Desde que te fuiste, siempre hace frio. No quiero derrumbarme. Es que a veces…soy débil, y tú lo supiste muy bien. Las cosas serían distintas si siguieras aquí.

—No quiero ahogarme en tu nostalgia, amigo mío.

—¿¡Eres tú el que me mira con esos ojos que no me juzgan o adoran, y dices que no puedo extrañarte!?

Alexander se clava las uñas en las palmas, el rostro pecoso no tiene expresión, es que ya no puede recordar bien su rostro, y le desespera no hacerlo.

—Despierta.

—No me pidas eso…

—Alexander.

—¡No me pidas eso!

Él ya no puede soñarlo como algo hermoso. La luna brilla sobre John y lo atraviesa. Ya no existe, eso aún lo mata, atraviesa su etéra cabeza con su palma y gruñe de impotencia.

—Fuiste el único en sanarme (sin que lo sepamos) y el único en destrozarme. Jefferson puede irse tranquilamente al diablo, tú…tu partida me ha hecho más daño que varios panfletos. No vuelvas, pero tampoco me dejes.

—Normalmente tus palabras y oraciones tienen sentido, Alex.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Despierta.

—¡NO!

La figura de John tiembla porque las nubes se alejan, sus pecas desaparecen porque la luna está siendo ocultada, Alexander intenta retenerlo pero no puede, y sólo ve unos ojos verdes mirándolo con infinito vacío.

Y pena.

Y lo extraña.

Y sabe que lo espera al otro lado.

Quiere irse al otro lado.

Porque en el otro lado ya no hará frio.

 _"Alexander"_

—Eliza te está llamando.

—Eliza...

 _"Alexander"_

—Estás temblando, estás sudando, ella está preocupa.

—¡No te vayas!

 _"Alexander, despierta"_

—Sus palabras son más cálidas que las mías.

—¡John Laurens, no te vayas!

—Déjame fundirme con la naturaleza que tanto amo. La luna se está yendo, las nubes se están moviendo, las sombras deben tomar otro aspecto, y yo también.

—¡No-!

.

 _ **Tic...Tac...**_ _ **Tic...Tac...**_

.

—¿Alexander? ¿Estás bien?

Y esta otra vez en su cama, acostado, con la frente empapada y el corazón queriendo salir de su pecho. Puede jurar sentir algo cálido saliendo de sus ojos y bajar por sus costados.

Y una suave mano seca esas lagrimas mientras besa su parpados para beber de su tristeza.

—¿Fue una pesadilla? No te preocupes, estas aquí, conmigo.

Se deja abrazar, enmudecido, por la mujer que le da color a sus días. Colores suaves, como ella, y siente sus labios sobre su frente, se acurrucan y recupera calor.

 _"Mi padre, se fue, mi madre murió, creí sin límites."_

 _"Desde que te fuiste, siempre hace frio. Pero Eliza me ha cubierto con sus cabellos negros y calienta mi corazón. Descubrí que siempre lo ha intentado, eso me ha enamorado (y alejado) de ella."_

Hace mucho que Alexander ya no tiene miedo de las pesadillas, sabe que al despertar, Eliza está ahí para eliminar su dolor con sus besos.

Laurens es veneno y Eliza el antídoto.

Le gusta morir y ser revivido.

* * *

 ** _Ya quería hacer un Alex-Eliza-John no estrictamente romántico. Espero que le haya gustado_**


End file.
